


Bump

by CleverCorgi



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverCorgi/pseuds/CleverCorgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack starts behaving in strange ways that stir long forgotten instincts in Bunnymund, but Jack couldn't possibly be courting the Pooka, so Bunnymund will just have to deal with the annoying sprite's rather forward not-advances.  Everything will be perfectly fine....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bump

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not make any claim of ownership to the intellectual property used herein. Rise of the Guardians, the Guardians of Childhood, and the related intellectual property belong to their respective company/author. I'm simply having some harmless fun with their material.
> 
> I had not intended to start posting anything in this fandom quite yet, but then I got bit by a plot bunny after seeing this [prompt](http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/2200.html?thread=2806680).
> 
> Although I've made a bit of a study of British slang, considering my past endeavors within the Harry Potter fandom, being American I can only hope I've used the Aussie slang correctly. My apologies if it's a bit out of sorts. I'd certainly appreciate corrections if I've made any mistakes. I used [here](http://alldownunder.com/) (which I nicked from the endnotes of [Listen to Your Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/669614/chapters/1223537) by [Kayasurin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayasurin/pseuds/Kayasurin); thanks!) and [here](http://australiandictionary.net/) for references.
> 
> Unbetad, but I'm fairly well-versed in the English language, having been an amateur writer as long as I have, as well as having performed beta services for others in the past (without any complaints). Again, let me know if you spot any errors.
> 
> Also, I rated this "Mature" for the bit of smut at the end. I think this fits the amount of detail; someone let me know if I should up the rating.
> 
> Bah, my notes get so long sometimes. Apologies. Without further ado, my first completed work since 2006! Enjoy.

It all started innocently enough.

Easter was a few weeks away and Bunnymund was determined to make up for the previous year’s failed holiday.  He did not want to ever have to experience a child walking through him unseeing ever again.  This particular day found him pacing slowly around his gardens, expertly tending the sprouting seedlings that would, in a week’s time, begin to flower, budding googies for the big day.

So focused on his work, gently trimming and nurturing the plants as he was, it wasn’t until he felt the barest hint of cool air caressing the back of his head that he realized he wasn’t alone.  Spinning on the spot, he paused, startled, when he came face to face with the mischievously grinning face of Jack Frost, who was barely a handbreadth away from his own.  Before he could react, Jack bobbed forward gently and touched his nose to Bunny’s, before drifting demurely backwards to a respectful distance and waiting politely.

Bunnymund was caught speechless for a few moments as his instincts pointed out, quite reasonably, that that was the signal of another Pooka showing interest in him.  After a short pause, he shook himself mentally, chiding his inner voice that _of course_ it was just an accident and not the behavior of another Pooka displaying attraction – it was Jack Frost for goodness sake!  He wouldn’t know the first thing about Pooka courtship rituals!  And why would the winter sprite be showing any attraction in the first place?  To _him_ , of all people!  They may have been on more friendly terms since the whole Pitch incident, but their relationship was still characterized by a healthy degree of antagonism.

Regaining his voice, Bunnymund snarked, “What d’ya want, ya gumby?”

Seemingly ignoring the mild insult, Jack replied airily, “Nothing.  I’ve just been observing you tend your garden.”  He then smiled cheekily before adding, “For the last few hours.”

Momentarily caught off-guard at the thought that the troublemaking sprite could have spent the last few hours (a) watching him _garden_ , of all things, (b) not caused any trouble, and (c) the fact that he, E. Aster Bunnymund, hadn’t even _noticed_ , stared at Jack for another few moments before spluttering, “Wha—Why?”

“It’s…interesting.”

“Fair dinkum?” Bunny replied after _yet another_ moment’s hesitation.  He really didn’t know what to do with a _reasonable and calm_ Jack Frost.

Jack cocked his head as he translated the Aussie slang for a moment, before responding, with a gentle smile, “Fair dinkum.”

Visibly shaking himself, Bunnymund turned back to his garden, saying over his shoulder, “As long as there’s no muckin’ around, ya can stay.  Just don’ touch anythin’.”

Jack nodded vigorously as he continued bobbing in the air lightly.

The rest of the afternoon passed with Bunny quietly tending his gardens and Jack drifting along behind him, maintaining the same respectful distance, never interfering and remaining oddly quiet himself.  Just when the strangeness of the situation started to really get to Bunnymund, Baby Tooth darted into the Warren and began buzzing excitedly around Jack.

Laughing, Jack asked, “What is it, Baby Tooth?”

Baby Tooth chittered and chirruped at Jack for a few moments, darting about his head continuously.

Nodding his head, Jack replied, “Alright.  I’m coming.”

Jack then turned towards Bunny, stating, “Tooth needs my help with something.”

He paused, and then asked, cautiously, “Can I come back tomorrow?”

Thinking it over, Bunnymund shrugged, before pointing his small shears at the sprite and saying, sternly, “If’n ya behave yerself like ya did t’day, I dinna see why not.”

Jack nodded in an exaggerated fashion, a bright smile on his face, before taking off with Baby Tooth.  Bunnymund watched the sprite go, before idly scratching the back of his head and turning back to his garden, with a muttered, “Crazy drongo.”

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

 

The next week passed by in a similar fashion.  Jack would show up at some point in the middle of the day and, somehow, each time Bunny wouldn’t notice the sprite until he felt a gentle caress of cold air across his head.  The strangest part was that Jack managed to bump their noses together a couple more times and, _each time_ , retreated back to a respectful distance.  As well, he had begun, a few days after his first visit, idly drifting in circles around Bunny when he was doing something other than tending his gardens.

It was beginning to drive Bunnymund a bit round the bend, as the three behaviors – the nose bump _and_ the following _and_ the circling – were Pooka courting behaviors and his mating instincts, long dormant, kept trying to sit up and take notice.  Bunny kept ruthlessly suppressing them, telling himself that his instincts were bloody unreasonable and that Jack Frost couldn’t possibly be doing those things for the reasons his instincts were nagging at him to interpret them as.

The sprite was just…amusing himself while following Bunny around in an uncharacteristically polite and quiet manner.  That was all.

He repeatedly told himself that it meant nothing, and that it wasn’t like Jack had taken to cleaning his burrow while he was away or nicking any of his spare clothing and wearing it openly.  Of course, Jack wouldn’t know what those actions would mean anyway, so he was completely and totally sure the brat was simply, _coincidentally_ , behaving in a few simple manners that didn’t mean anything.  At all.

In fact, the silly bugger has started helping Bunny in small ways, usually by carrying extra supplies for him while he meandered about the Warren.  Jack had even worked out a way to water the plants with his powers by creating a gentle dusting of snow a few feet above the flora, which, in the warmth of the Warren, would melt before hitting the ground.  Bunnymund was secretly, if grudgingly, impressed with the sprite's ingenuity.

Once the flowers started budding off his little googies, he began working at a rapid pace, prepping the egglets for Easter.  It took him an entire day to notice that the winter sprite hadn’t shown, he was so preoccupied.

“Hmph,” Bunny muttered to himself as he painted a test egg, “Tha little bugger must’a finally gotten bored.”

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

 

The holiday finally over, Bunnymund returned to his burrow as dusk covered the Warren, rather than napping outside as he always did in the lead up to Easter.  Closing the round door with a wearied sigh, Bunny turned around and began stretching, before freezing in place as his widening eyes took in the state of his burrow.  Normally quite a mess by this time of the year, given his preoccupation with Easter preparations, the place was instead cleaner than he could ever remembering it having been before.  Every surface that could be polished _was_ , every little knick-knack was shelved neatly in its place, every book, _everything_ was as pristine as he could imagine.

Cautiously, Bunnymund wandered his burrow, finding the story to be the same for every room.  Pristine, polished, dusted, burnished, tidied, sorted, neatened, arranged.  Everywhere.  Even his bedding had been replaced with fresh straw and his linens laundered.

“How…?”

It was then that he noticed the one thing that was entirely new.  On his dining table sat a thin, fluted vase with a delicate ice sculpture in the shape of an aster, glinting faintly in the fading light of dusk.  Fine, fern-like veins of frost climbed the sides of the vase, radiating chaotically around the fragile crystal surface.  The barest hint of the scent of freshly fallen snow lingered in the room with it.

Bunnymund stared at the ice flower dumbly for what felt like hours, but was merely minutes, before approaching it and touching it hesitantly.  Remarkably, it _bloomed_ at his touch, nuzzling his paw gently.

“ _Frostbite_ did this…” he whispered, overawed.

Finally tearing his eyes away from the remarkable sculpture, Bunny saw a small ceramic bowl conspicuously sitting out on his otherwise perfectly clean and organized kitchen counter.  Quickly lighting the oil lamps scattered about his kitchen, he moved to the bowl and found within a salad already prepared, already covered in a light, fruity vinaigrette and with slices of apple scattered about.  The ceramic bowl itself was frosted on the outside to keep the salad cool.

Taking the obviously carefully prepared dinner to his table, he sat down facing the window so he could watch the play of light through the ice aster as the dusk settled into night.  He was immediately distracted, however, by the first bite of apple that passed into his mouth.  It was the perfect combination of sweet, firm, and tart.  Honeycrisp.  _His favorite_.

He ate the rest of the salad in a daze, too tired and shocked to completely ignore to his instincts, which were humming joyously at the prospect of a potential mate.  Too tired to deal it with now, but coherent enough to tell his mind to _shut up_ and wait until morning, he left his bowl and fork on the counter when he finished eating and fell into bed, asleep before his head hit the straw.

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

 

Bunnymund awoke slowly, his mind fogged by sleep.  He rolled out of bed after a few minutes of groggily lazing about, stretching the kinks out of his muscles and padding into the loo to freshen up.  It wasn’t until he entered the kitchen and felt a slight chill in the air that didn’t belong that he fully awoke.  His eyes flew first to the ice aster, still sitting innocently in the middle of his table, and then to where he’d left his dishes the night before.  The dishes had been washed and left to dry on a nearby rack.  Jack Frost had been here, as sure of this fact as he was that he was a Pooka.

Scrubbing a hand down his face, Bunnymund thought back over the last few weeks in bewilderment, mentally ticking off Jack’s various behaviors.

One: Jack had been following him around unobtrusively for days.  A Pooka would have done this to observe a prospective mate’s routine, to assess their behaviors and work ethic.

Two: Jack has nose bumped him on three separate occasion _and_ retreated in the demure fashion that was supposed to follow.  A Pooka would have done this as a blatant show of affection.

Three: Jack had flown circles around him.  Slowly.  A Pooka would have done that to observe a prospective mate from all angles, assessing their fitness and attractiveness critically.

Four: Jack had cleaned his burrow while he was out.  _His burrow_.  A Pooka would have done this to show that they were capable of taking care of their prospective mate.

Five: Jack had apparently found out what one of Bunny’s favorite foods was and then prepared him a meal using that as an ingredient.  _Just like a Pooka would_.

The ice aster was a more human gesture of affection and attraction, but wasn’t unheard of among Pooka either.  That made six.  _Six_.

Six unmistakable signs of courtship.

Six things that Jack _shouldn’t have known to do_.

Bunnymund dithered in his kitchen, a strange combination of very confused, slightly panicked, and, unexpectedly, aroused.  With effort, he forced the arousal away for the moment and thumped his head against the wall a few times to clear it.

Thinking things over in his mind could only do so much, so he decided that the best course of action would be to confront the sprite about his behavior directly, and headed out of his burrow to do so.  He paused, startled despite himself, when he reached to open his front door.  He was missing one of his bracers and had only just now noticed.  He took a deep, shuddery, only-kind-of-calming breath.

“Okay.  Take it easy,” he muttered to himself. “Dinna mean Jack has it.”

_Yeah, right_ , a small, excited part of his mind tittered at him.  _And yer just an overgrown kangaroo._

Shaking himself, he proceeded outside and stopped abruptly.  A thin, spidery trail of frost led off from his front door out into the Warren.  What he could currently see of it meandered a bit, but it went in a generally western direction overall.  Shutting his door, Bunnymund took off to follow the trail at speed, his instincts spurring him to go faster.

The trail led off quite a ways into the Warren, taking a few strange, and completely unnecessary turns, before, _finally_ , Bunny surmounted a hill that overlooked the Coloring River and found that the trail just…stopped.  Surveying the landscape before him, he saw a small, pale figure across the river, leaning up against a young birch tree, basking in the sunlight, one leg cocked with his foot against the trunk.

Bunnymund took the nearest crossing, an ancient fallen giant of a tree, and approached Jack Frost cautiously.  He immediately noticed a few things.

First, Jack was reading a small, unidentifiable blue book.  Second, he had a small basket sitting on the far side of him from Bunnymund.  Third, _he was not wearing his blue hoodie_.  At the sight of all that pale, perfect skin, Bunny was again surprised to feel a warm curl of arousal in his stomach.

Approaching tentatively, Bunny queried quietly, “Frostbite?”

Without looking up from his book, Jack picked up his staff and snagged the basket with the crook.  He then turned the basket towards Bunnymund and offered, nonchalantly, “Honeycrisp?”

Bunny took the basket gently and peeked inside.  A dozen or so honeycrisp apples glinted lightly at him, each covered in a thin layer of frost, presumably to keep them cold.  Setting the basket aside, it was as Jack was setting down his staff and then reaching to turn a page in the book that he noticed it.

His missing bracer.

On Jack’s forearm.

The little voice in the back of his mind _giggled_ drunkenly at him, almost as if to say “See, I told you so!”

“Frostb—,” Bunny began, before pausing and then amending, breathlessly, “ _Jack_.”

Jack visibly started at the use of his proper first name and looked up at Bunny, the sprite a little wide-eyed despite himself.

“ _He wasn’t expecting his first name!_ ” Bunny thought, his inner voice shrilly hysterical.

“Jack,” he said again, before rubbing the back of his head.  “I…I don’t rightly know what ta say.”

Jack cockily smirked at him and tossed the little booklet at the dazed Pooka.  Bunny caught it reflexively and looked down at the cover.  In fine, silver print it read:

 

_How to properly court a Pooka_

_In several easy steps_

_By_

_Toothiana and Nicholas St. North_

 

Bunnymund just stared dumbly at the book for a long stretch before….

“Aster.”

Bunny started and looked up, only to find Jack Frost _right in front of his face_.  _Again_.  Bunnymund did not move so much as a muscle as Jack drifted forwards lightly on the wind and touched noses again.

“Bump,” Jack whispered, his eyes glittering like newly fallen snow, as he drifted backwards slightly after the contact, bobbing gently in the air.

Bunnymund took a moment to take it all in.  Jack’s way of handling children, the sheer joy with which he performed his duties as the Guardian of Fun.  Jack’s courting behaviors.  The utmost respect that Jack had been behaving with towards him for the past couple months.  The lack of pranks in the last month itself.  Jack, as he was floating, half-naked right in front of him.

_Jack_.  _Half-naked_.  _Right in front of him_ and, he realized, looking more insecure by the moment.

_That_ wouldn’t do.

Bunny swiftly grabbed Jack and pulled him flush against his body, closing the distance to kiss the crazy, _wonderful_ sprite.

Jack’s eyes widen in shocked surprise for the barest of moments before they fluttered shut as he leaned into the kiss, letting out a deep, heart melting moan which, although muffled by the kiss, nevertheless caused the warm curl of arousal in Bunny’s stomach to spike sharply into scalding, burning _need_.

Bunny unceremoniously dropped to a sitting position and then pushed forwards until Jack was lying beneath him, all without breaking the searing kiss.  His hands began wandering all over the pale, chilled body beneath him.  Jack could only grab fistfuls of fur and hang on, whimpering helplessly at Bunny’s heated touch.

Finally needing to come up for air, Bunny threw his head back, gasping for breath as Jack’s head fell immediately to his neck, nipping and biting down to his collar bone.  Bunny moaned, powerless to prevent himself from reflexively thrusting forward a couple times, rubbing his rigid member against Jack’s own leather-clad erection.  Jack threw his head back with a thump on the ground, gasping at the contact.

“Bunny,” Jack whined a moment later, drawing out the name deliciously, “ _Please!_ ”

Bunny wasted no time in untying the deer-skin pants and, in one swift, smooth movement, taking them completely off the shivering youth beneath him, marveling for a brief half-second that Jack _didn’t wear underwear_ , before bring both their throbbing erections together in his paw and instinctively beginning to thrust against Jack.  Both moaned deeply at the contact, Jack flailing helplessly for a moment before finding purchase again in fistfuls of fur, as Bunny rutted faster and faster, unable to stop himself from grinding down against Jack’s erection with every thrust.

It wasn’t long before Jack moaned Bunny’s name deeply and came.  Bunny thrust a couple more times before groaning out his own release.

Spent, Bunny barely managed the presence of mind to fall to one side of Jack when his arm gave out.  Both lay panting for a couple minutes, Jack half-covered by Bunnymund’s body.  Bunny was still gathering his scattered thoughts when Jack finally spoke up.

“So…is that a yes?” he said breathlessly, turning a cheeky, satisfied grin on Bunny.

Bunny shifted the distance between them and kissed Jack languidly for a few seconds, before pulling back and bumping noses.

“I’d say so, mate.”

“Fair dinkum?” Jack whispered.

“Fair dinkum.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I referred to Jack Frost as a "sprite" a fair bit. "Spirit" just sounds a bit...off, at least to me, although it is obviously quite accurate, given the portrayal of the characters in canon. "Sprite," to me, fits the mischievous, fun-loving nature of the character better.


End file.
